


First Date from Hell

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Murphy's Law, No Dialogue, Rain, Short & Sweet, Silly, and increasingly ridiuclous events, mutual infactuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.Lucius and Ed try to go several places for their first date, doesn't work too well.Day 2 of Autumn OTP Challenge: First Date





	First Date from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Again, late.

 

Their first date was a disaster. Everything that could have gone wrong did. Complete Murphy's Law. Well, except for the fact that they still managed to like each other and even stranger, wanted to go on _another_ date. Apparently, they were both crazy or stubborn, or just really, really stupidly infatuated with one another.

Well, first the cafe had a kitchen fire and was closed with the firefighters still there. Then it started thunder-storming when they tried to go to the park. The aquarium was closed because an octopus had escaped and attacked a janitor. And the zoo was closed for maintenance. The restaurant they tried got shut down by the police for being a drug front. And the library was under construction. Their umbrella tore in the wind and their coats eventually did not protect from the pouring rain. When they finally decided to go back to Ed's apartment the power went out and there was no heat to warm their frigid and soaked selves. They ended up sitting on the floor in a pile of towels and their underclothes, teeth chattering as they gossiped about scientific principles and swapped ridiculous work stories.

Despite everything, it had been fun. Crazy as that seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is short, but it felt complete, so sue me.


End file.
